


早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 01 【R18】

by akayum



Series: 早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 【R18】 [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 04:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akayum/pseuds/akayum
Summary: *all橘/丞橘*OOC預警 *圈地自萌 *勿上升真人*私設 *非現實設定*雙性短，試水溫





	早上醒來發現自己多了些什麼 01 【R18】

0.

 

林彥俊一大早是被尿意叫醒的，眼睛也不睜憑著記憶摸到了廁所，拉下褲子解決的時候感覺似乎哪裡不大對勁，心很大的林小爺也沒怎麼放在心上，直到尿著尿著忽然感覺到小菊花和小小橘中間的部位好像有的不太舒服，好像有點黏膩，又好像隱隱地感覺到那個位置的深處有點難以名狀的麻癢，鬼使神差下伸手摸了把。

 

 

嗯，這個洞怎麼這麼濕？

 

 

嗯？

 

洞？

 

 

林彥俊瞬間驚醒，一屁股坐在了馬桶上，驚訝地查看自己的兩腿之間，腦海不停地浮現之前在網絡上看到看段子。

 

 

 

_「請問某天早上醒來發現自己性轉了，你第一件想到的事情是什麼呢？」_

_「估計是先讓室友們爽爽吧。」_

 

 

 

  1. 范丞丞的場合



 

范丞丞這天早上也是被尿意叫醒的，門打開的瞬間他完全傻住了。

 

 

映入眼簾的是坐在馬桶上的林彥俊。他兩腿張的老開，一手扶著他的小小橘，另一手帶著點遲疑地觸碰著不應該出現在他身上的花穴，聽見門口被打開的動靜，林彥俊抬起頭發現是范丞丞，紅著眼框，可憐兮兮地帶著哭腔，說︰「丞丞怎麼辦……裡面好癢……」

 

 

 

　　 范丞丞吸了吸鼻子忍住了流鼻血的衝動，用最後的理智把廁所的門一關並鎖上，走近，伸手從林彥俊的衣擺下慢慢往上游移，裸露出來的皮膚接觸到空氣的時候仿佛都能感覺到一層一層的雞皮疙瘩起來又落下，當手指捏住那兩顆已經發硬的紅豆時林彥俊終於忍不住呻吟一聲，盡管馬上住了口但也被范丞丞捕捉到了，兩手賣力的揉搓起他胸前那兩點。

 

 

喘息聲越來越粗重，兩人開始失了理智。

 

 

「唔……下面……」林彥俊帶著他的手伸進了那個早已飢渴難耐的地方，范丞丞刮弄了幾下滑膩的那處兩只手指便探了進去。剛進去心底還在覺得有什麼地方不對，但馬上就又被那溫度融化了心智，露出那口白牙嗷嗚一口咬住了林彥俊的後頸。

 

 

大學畢業後，林彥俊和幾個同寢的室友合租了這個范丞丞親戚家的房子，四房兩廳一衛，雖然有點小，但也很夠用，尤其是浴室其實是和廁所一體的，連個簾子都沒有，幾個大男生同寢四年大大咧咧慣了，有時候趕時間會一起洗澡，或者另一個洗澡的時候另幾個還能洗漱上廁所。這樣的格局讓兩人的空間變大，方便了范丞丞接下來要做的事。

 

 

林彥俊早就被順勢拉了起來，壓在了淋浴間的牆上，感受著下體傳來的陣陣快感的同時，抬眼看到咬住自己後頸舔舐的金色腦袋莫名地感覺像極了草原上正在交配的獅子，這種自己正在和野獸做愛的錯覺讓他更加興奮了，雙腿一軟倒在了范丞丞的身上。

 

 

范丞丞正摳弄那個溫熱的小穴起勁突然又澆灌下來一股熱液沿著指縫向外噴湧，他蹲下身，從下往上觀察著這個莫名其妙出現的小東西。大白天的即使沒開燈，范丞丞還是清楚地看見挺翹的雙臀隨著雙腿的顫抖也微微顫動著，接著是肉粉色的菊穴被淫液蹭的泛著晶瑩誘惑的顏色，原本應是丑陋的地方此刻變得美味起來；再然後就是那個怪異的地方了，堅挺的男根下方多出來一個蜜穴正飢渴的翕動吐蜜。他用手向兩邊一掰，那裡就像以前看到正在吐水的牡蠣似得一張一閉水流汩汩。擦，林彥俊明明是男的怎麼現在多出了這麼個女人的花穴？

 

 

范丞丞站起身，扶著硬的發疼的陽具慢慢插入，伴隨著咕嘰咕嘰的聲音由長變短全根沒入。

 

 

「啊……」林彥俊不自覺的雙手握緊，太長了，當全部吞入之後又疼又爽連後背也輕顫不已，「疼啊……」太長了感覺像是要頂進胃裡了。林彥俊雙頰發紅眼神迷蒙，一切全憑本能，一只手伸到後面抓住那只扶著他腰的手腕吐了幾口氣後輕哼了幾聲便催促：「快動……癢……裡面癢……」

 

 

本來就被爽得暈頭轉向的范丞丞被這麼一催立刻更迷糊了，抓著腰啪啪啪的來了幾個大力抽送。

 

 

「嘶、丞……疼……疼啊……」

 

 

「疼你就別夾那麼緊行不！」就著在林彥俊白嫩的屁股上抽了一掌，范丞丞又大力的撞擊前面的軟肉：「以前一起洗澡都沒發現你長了這麼個騷穴？你是妖怪啊？發情期到了？」

 

 

林彥俊現在根本聽不進范丞丞講話，只知道身體越來越熱也越來越爽，哪怕是那個奇怪的地方更加瘙癢了也升起一股滿足感，太舒服了。兩人欲火正濃，敲門聲咚咚咚的不合時宜來煞風景，門外響起陳立農的催促聲：「你倆便秘啊，都幾點了？不用上班？」

 

 

一進入林彥俊的身體范丞丞就失了神智，耐不住裡面又濕又熱比前女友不知道好了多少倍，更何況掐著的腰儘管白白嫩嫩的但是是與女人完全不同的強韌激起了他的征服欲，男人的自豪感不停地往上漲也顧不得這到底是怎麼回事了，所以說男人真是下半身動物，他現在只管眼下爽了再說。敲門聲一響他一個緊張插入的重了點，林彥俊喉間溢出幾聲顫哼，似是戳到了爽處的小聲啜泣。

 

 

好在這個廁所隔音效果卻意外的不錯，不提高了嗓子對話一些細小的聲音並不會太引人注意。林彥俊感覺到後面干著自己的人突然停下了動作不滿的夾了夾花穴搖著腰自己用力向後撞擊。

 

 

畫面極度的淫靡，范丞丞倒吸一口冷氣，他被林彥俊這個不要臉的淫蕩行為刺激了，說了句：「我不舒服請假，你們先走吧。」後把那只淫魔附體的小獸雙手按在兩側腰部發力一下比一下狠一下比一下快的蹂躪起來，聽到大門哐當關牢更是毫不顧忌的沖撞起來。

 

 

一開始林彥俊還只是斷斷續續的呻吟著，到後來只能張嘴哭叫，底下一邊被高速抽插著一邊嘩啦啦的往下流水，半透明的夾雜著幾絲乳白色的液體源源不絕根本不是正常人的量。「啊啊啊……不行了……不行了……」雙手被按著特別沒有安全感，前面的硬挺已經因為高潮而噴射了好幾次了，花穴更是連續高潮一波未平一波又起，他搖著腰覺得自己淫蕩的快要死在這欲海裡了。伴隨著身體的高潮滿足理智也漸漸回攏，但總抵不住被快感擊碎，直到范丞丞第三次洩在他體內，肚子裡滿滿當當全是兩人欲孽的罪證時才從剛剛的荒唐中清醒過來。

 

 

那根半軟的陽物一退出身體林彥俊就雙腿軟綿綿地跪坐到了地上喘氣，右手在下面一撈滿手淫液。

 

 

范丞丞只脫了上衣，拿過毛巾上下擦干了馬上把衣服穿好靠在盥洗台上直喘：「你怎麼回事，你居然是雙性人！」

 

 

林彥俊雙手撐地抬了抬下身看了眼那個還在流蜜液的地方輕罵一聲：「我也活了二十五年第一次知道好嗎，以前根本沒有好不好。嘶……疼死了，都被操腫了。」

 

 

聽到此話范丞丞眼神一暗，扶著地上的他起來：「我幫你沖個澡，等下先睡一下吧，我給朱正廷打個電話，叫他不要來催你稿子。」

 

 

「滴嗒」清脆的滴落聲在空盪的浴室裡異常明顯，兩人都低頭看向那個隱秘的地方，微開的雙腿中乳白粘稠的液狀物拉成一條長長的線隨著滴答一聲斷掉又彈回緊接著又延長滴答……裡面太多了……

 

 

范丞丞一邊罵著自己沒定力精蟲上腦，一邊把林彥俊再一次壓在牆上。

 

 

好不容易折騰了老半天，范丞丞才把林彥俊抱回房間，自己則跑去廚房給他做吃的。

 

體力被完全透支的林彥俊在迷糊間悲劇的發現剛剛自己又浪又騷像只發情的母貓，誘惑著無辜的范丞丞……可是自己好端端的怎麼就多了個洞呢？翻了個身裡面又滑膩膩的流出了些液體林彥俊絕望的妄想用睡覺來催眠自己忘掉剛剛發生的一切。

 

//丞丞 part END//


End file.
